Something Somewhat Original
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Crossover with Elfen Lied. Naruto is what is known as a Diclonius, an evolution of man with access to tools called vectors. Watch as he grows up to be Hokage with a slightly different look at life.
1. Chapter 1

OK people, I have Another one of those way over done but somewhat original stories that I will write because feel like it and don't care if you don't like it or not. I will tell you only one thing and that is the fact that this is the first crossover I have ever written and to my knowledge it is the only naruto fiction crossed over with Elfen Lied, the second most awesome anime I have ever seen, the first being the god of all animes, Hellsing.

Side note: I do not have in mind a pairing for Naruto as he is the main character I find this unacceptable. I am open to any suggestions within in his age group, Hana and Temari are acceptable. No Yaoi. No OC.

How EL will fit into the Naruto-verse: The short of it is that There is a new evolution of humans called the Diclonius. A diclonius is marked by two things. One, They usually have horns on their heads that look a little like cat ears but they are indeed horns. Two, They have what the show called Vectors, invisible arms that can be used for damn near anything within a certain field of reach. This will not be a complete crossover in the sense that any of the characters from either anime will interact, but there will be Diclonius in the Naruto-verse and Naruto will be among them. That's not really giving anything away because that would've been stated in the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Elfen Lied, I would however love it if I were a Diclonius.

Chapter one: The Horned Child, Graduation Day.

Uzumaki Naruto was your average twleve year old, graduating from a ninja academy. He had horns hidden by his blond hair that spiked out in every direction, his clothes were stained crimson red with what appeared to be blood, his entire village hated him, and he had blue eyes...

OK, so maybe he wasn't that normal. He couldn't help it if he was one of the most evolved individuals on the planet in the last ten thousand years.

'Twas only a shame that the people of his village didn't quite see it that way.

He was born with the horns on his head, some said they marked him as a demon, and six whisker marks, three on each cheek. The Fourth Hokage, a man who died soon after Naruto was born while saving his village from a giant rampaging demon, asked that the boy be looked on as a saint instead of sinner. The Fourth had felt immense power from the moment he had been born, something that no human could ever hope to achieve, but with the power he sensed purity, and he knew that, if raised well, this child could become one of the most valuable assets to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Alas, humans are as stupid as they are numerous. One bravely shouts 'DEMON', the others stupidly follow.

In the wake of the destruction caused by the Kyuubi hatred and anger was left to fester, never finding a proper vent, eating the souls of the villagers... until one man decided that it must have been Naruto that brought the Ninetailed Demon to attack their village, his horns being proof of his demonic heritage. This was three weeks after Naruto was born.

Having finally found a vent for all their rage, the villagers gathered a mob, like the cowards they were, and marched to the home of the 'Beast-child' and it's mother.

Uzumaki Uyoku, Naruto's mother, was a kind woman and, before Naruto's birth, thought to be one of the purest souls of the village. The same 'wise' man who decided Naruto, at only a few hours old, summoned a demon mightier than any being that had before been seen, proclaimed to his fellow idiots that Uyoku must have been forced into a demon's bed where he then planted his evil seed, corrupting her soul at the same time as beginning a plot to bring down their glorious village, and that for her soul to be purged of this taint they must slay her by nailing her to the floor of a holy shrine using iron nails and a wooden hammer, then slit her throat with a black onix dagger, letting the life fluids drain from her.

That part was quite easily done. After all, how hard could it be for fifty villagers and numerous nin to over come a single civillian mother who's energy still felt lax from birthing a child? And so it was that Uzumaki Uyoku was killed in one of the most horrific manners known to the Leaf.

The hard part came when the first of them tried to kill a loudly crying Naruto. The ninja, a chuunin with black hair and brown eyes, did not get farther than within four meters of Naruto's form before he suddenly stopped.

The crowd, which had been previously shouting for Naruto's bloody demise was suddenly stopped by the horrific scene before them.

The ninja had stopped... because an invisible force had punched a hole straight through his chest right where his heart should be. The entire thing happened so quickly that the ninja had a couple seconds to examine his fatal wound before he actually died.

His body hit the ground and the entire mob began screaming in fear as more and more of their number started to be eliminated even more viciously than the first. Soon the only survivors were the ones who had run off the second that the first life had been taken and the 'wise' man who was their leader. They reported to the Hokage( Except the leader who hid at his home in fear of the demon's wrath), one Sarutobi Sasuke a formerly retired ninja, only to find themselves once more at death's door for committing acts of treason against fellow villagers.

The Hokage, along with seven Anbu, then made their way to the Uzumaki household. The blood bath found there had the bile rising in the throat of even the Sandaime. In the center of it all, without a drop of blood on him, was the still wailing Uzumaki heir.

Sensing no malice from the wisened old man, the invisible force let him enter within the attack range without so much as ruffling his robes. Sarutobi picked up the infant and sighed sadly. He could already tell that this childs life path would be paved in dried blood.

True to the Hokage's prediction thirty seven assassination attempts came before Naruto was even nine months old. In every case the only thing to have come within four meters of the intended victim was the blood of the failing assassin.

By the time Naruto was five his clothing had been permanently stained with the blood of attackers, but there was a light in this darkness that his life was turning out to be. He had found another like himself, another Diclonius as the old Hokage had labeled his species, in the form of Uchiha Itachi. Where Naruto had very little knowledge of his Vectors, this title given by the Uchiha genius, Itachi knew their powers inside and out, having used them to ascend quickly through the ranks. He happened across Naruto when he was coming home from the market after buying many assorted flavors of Pocky. After seeing him kill his attackers, three villagers led by two chuunin, without touching them with any thing visible he came to a conclusion that he had found another like himself.

He took the Uzumaki under his wing secretly for a year and a half. He taught him nothing in the way of the ninja, finding it... boring to do something others would end up doing anyways. Instead he taught the boy all he could about the use of their Vectors; how to control them consciously, how to sever instead of ripping, how to block projectiles and jutsu, how to turn anything around him into a deadly high velocity weapon, and most importantly the limitations of range and number of Vectors.

Both of them had only four vectors, but their lengths were different. On day when Naruto had asked about the length, Itachi explained like this: "We have the arms that are visible, Uzumaki. They are attached to our shoulders and have only a certain reach, correct? The Vectors are basically the same. They are invisble and can sprout from anywhere on our bodies, but they too have a limited range."

Naruto just nodded and went back to working on controling his vectors which were found to be twice the length as Itachi's own.

At the end of the one and one half years of training with Itachi he was approached by his sensei and told of a horrible event that was to hapen in six months time.

"My family has become arrogant and corrupt, decadent and boastful, Uzumaki. In six months time I will kill them all except my brother, Sasuke. I will have to flee this place afterwards, being seen as a traitor. I want you to look after him. He is human, but he will grow strong in time. I believe he may be able to achieve the greatness that was once achieved by Uchiha Madara."

Naruto gave his word to look after his teacher's brother.

After six months the massacre happened just as Itachi had promised it would. The villagers were told that in Itachi's lust for power he lost his mind, but Naruto knew the truth and prepared to keep his promise to Itachi.

It was tough for him, having to keep away his own attackers openly and secretly killing the assassin's sent after Sasuke, hoping to destroy the last Uchiha in the leaf. Entering the academy and playing the part of the fool only made it harder. But at the academy he learned what he wanted to do with his life.

Itachi had always said that humans were weak, but had the potential to become strong. Naruto decided that he would become the Hokage so that he could protect the humans of this village until they would realize their strength.

In the academy he purposely got the lowest, but passable, scores in order to be placed on the same team as the Uchiha in the end, seeing as he was the best in class and considered a genius, and it was tradition to put the lowest scorer with the highest.

After six years at the academy he finally passed into ninja-hood at the age of thirteen. As he had hoped he was placed on a team with the last Uchiha.

Now it was merely a test of patience, waiting for their sensei to arrive before killing the pink one to end her incessant talking.

---- Present time ( Meaning that the summary of Naruto's life is over and more detail shall be added to the story) ----+

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out with me after this?" Sakura asked while resisting the urge to grab onto her crushes arm and severely reduce it's blood flow.

"No," was the simple reply. Sakura hung her head for a couple seconds before deciding that it was Naruto's fault for ruining the mood and her chances at a date. She turned to look at the blonde and crimson menace only to find him snoozing lightly. Had he been awake she'd have bopped him one, just like every time he asked her out on a date, but she did not want to disturb his sleep. She could admit to herself that she had not been the nicest of people to Naruto and that it would eventually come back to haunt her, but she treasured sleep more than almost anything ( Claimed it kept her beuatiful), she would not willingly disturb someone else's unless the circustances truly called for it.

Luckily it was only ten minutes later when their sensei showed up. Naruto woke when he heard the man speak.

He raised one eyebrow, taking in the man's appearance. He wore the garb usually seen on a ninja, green vest marking him as Jounin, but his hair was silver and stuck out in an odd gravity defying angle. Also, his hitai-ate was pulled over his left eye and in his hand was an orange book that Naruto recognized as the same perverted novel that the old Hokage read.

"Meet me on the roof," the man said in a lazy drawl before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The three students looked at each other momentarily before trudging up to the roof.When they made it they each took a seat infront of the man leaning against the rail.

"Let's start with introductions. I'd like to know your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," He said in a bored drawl that made him sound like he'd wrather be anywhere else at that moment.

"Why don't you go first, sensei? We don't know anything about you," Sakura said. Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Hmm... My name is Hatake Kakashi, you have no business knowing my likes or dislikes, I have a few hobbies. Dreams for the future... never really thought about it." His right eyes crinkled into an upside down U that his students would soon learn to associate with amusement.

"The hell...? All we learned was your name, Dumbass," Naruto said, not caring if this man surpassed him in ninja skill.

"Well, you're rather wordy. Why don't you start?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"Not a problem," he cleared his throat and began, "Name's Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen and my sensei. No, not you, Scarecrow. I dislike lies and prejudice. My hobby is training and trying new flavors of ramen. My dream is to keep my promise to someone important to me and to become the greatest Hokage to ever live." As he said the last part Sasuke snorted, unbelieving that a dobe could ever achieve a position of such honor. Seconds later his head jerked forward and a hand shot to the back of his head as though he'd just been smacked on the back of his skull by someone. Kakashi had an inkling of what happened having known that one of his students was one of the only three Diclonius in class.

_He's hard to read, but I don't sense any malice towards the village. His Vectors could help him to become a valuable shinobi._ Kakashi didn't react at all outwardly. He just pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like... My hobby is... My dream is... I dislike Ino-pig and Naruto!" Between each pause she gave a shy look in Sasuke's direction.

_She'll be a little difficult to convince life as a shinobi is not all roses and posies, but I bet I can do it. _Kakashi 'hmmed' outwardly before pointing to Sasuke.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't really 'like' very much and dislike a lot of things. I do not have any hobbies. My life's work is not a dream, I will kill a certain person. End of story."

_His avenger attitude will be hard to deal with, but once again I bet I can handle it. The only real wild card is our resident Diclonius._ As Kakashi was finishing his assesment of all three of his students he heard an irritated growl followed by Naruto speaking.

"Am I the only one to give a real answer here?" Naruto demanded, "The only one, besides me, who gave us any information the others may have not known was Kakashi-sensei and that's only cause we didn't know his name! What's with all the fuckin' secrecy?"

Kakashi almost chuckled at the fact that his student did have a kind of valid point, but he decided to ignore it for now.

"Yes, anyway... Our missions begin tomorrow after a little exercize," He decided not to tell them that this exercize would be the true gennin exam. He figured their reactions would be funnier when they realized they had no time at all to prepare for the exam. "Meet at training ground Ten at Six A.M. sharp. If you're not there you _will_ be removed from this team. Oh, and don't eat... you'll just throw up." And once more he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto grunted before turning to look at his teammates. _Haruno is a liability, but if I'm guessing correctly the council will force Hatake's hand and make him pass the team so that Sasuke can pass. If not... well, I'll burn that bridge when I come to it._

Some of you are thinking, 'Hey, How does he know there's a test when Kakashi didn't even mention it?' Simple. He checked out some history. Every graduation in the history of Konoha had a certain number of students that would always return to the class at the end of the year even though they were anounced as gennin after passing the exam. It doesn't take a genius to figure out there would be a second test.

"You guys want to join me for Ramen?" He asked, grinning wide.

"No," Sasuke replied coldly before leaving the roof. Sakura didn't even dignify him with a response.

"Meh, Your loss," He held up a wallet with the Uchiha Clan Symbol on it. His grin turned into a smirk. "Dinner is on Uchiha."

---- The next morning, Training ground ten, Six A.M. ----+

Naruto showed up to the designated area right on the dot. He was not surprized to see his teammates waiting for him. Sasuke was eager to get to work so probably showed up early and Sakura was practically his lap dog. He ran up to them boisterously waving, playing the part of the idiot in red easily.

Three hours later Kakashi finally showed up in a poof.

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted both Naruto and Sakura.

"I got lost..."

"... Liar!" They both shouted again at more human tones.

"Anyways, time for the test," he said, smirking inwardly.

"Test? What test, Scarecrow-sensei?" Naruto asked. _Like I don't know._

"Oh? Didn't I tell you?" Recieving negative nods from his students, he eye-smiled and continued, "The exercise today is a test. If you fail you get sent back to the accademy." The other two looked shocked as hell, but Naruto seemed watching him closely as he continued. "All you have to do to pass is get one of these bells to pass."

"But Kakashi-sensei, There are only two bells," Sakura stated the obvious.

"Yes, that means, no matter what, one of you will-"

"Teamwork," interrupted Naruto, looking smug.

"What are you talking about, Baka?" Sakura asked venomously.

"The test. It's about team work. He's a jounin and we're gennin. The only we'd have a chance at really even getting one bell would be to work together. He set it up with two bells to drive us apart, but also with the hope that we'd see underneath the given objective to see the true one. Right, Scarecrow?" Naruto enjoyed the looks his teammates were giving him.

"Well, that sucks, I was hoping I'd get to fail you and read more for a few weeks before being put back on active duty," Kakashi sighed as he brought out his orange little book, "You all pass, thanks to Naruto." He started walking in the direction of the Hokage tower, "Let's go get a mission shall we?"

After a moment, for celebratory glomps, smirks, and yawns, the three gennin fell in step with their sensei to begin their road to becoming the Neo-Sannin.

---- End Chapter----+

A/N: OK there is the first chapter. I know some of you are dissappointed that I cut out the testing, wanting to see how the vectors would work against a high livel nin, but that comes in the following chapter where I start part one of two for the Wave Arch. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I'm letting you decide the pairings, no yaoi, overage girls, or OCs. Hana and Temari are acceptable.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1 of the wave Arch is now up.

As for pairing: Tayuya is winning in a landslide with 1 Vote! The others are all triling by one vote and it's beginning to look like this battle was won the moment it started.

Seriously, you have until I post the third chapter to vote for who you want to be paired with Naruto, if Tayuya is the only one with a vote then that's the end of it. One other thing that I didn't put in chapter one: I don't like Sakura. I wont be bashing on her in this story like I have done in others, but I will _**not**_ be pairing her with anyone, but Sasuke.

Chapter two: The trip to wave

Naruto had to focus with all his might to keep the Vector holding the cat in the air in front of him from killing the ever annoying little fuzzball. His teammates had not questioned him about the cat floating infront of him since he had explained away his vectors as a bloodline that was a rarity all over the world called 'Telekinesis'. _Humans are gullible and will believe anything within reason,_ Itachi had told him. He banked on that fact when he remembered reading about the psychic ability to move things with one's mind.

For a week after his explanation Sasuke just glared at him, finally having found the source for all the strange, invisible whaps to the head he had recieved.

When they finally reached the tower and Naruto handed that cat back to the fat wife of the Daimyo she didn't seem at all surprised to find her cat just floating into her arms.

"Oh thank you very much," she said to them while squeezing her cat to death.

After the lady paid and left The Third began listing other things that the green gennin could do until...

"No," Naruto said calmly. The adults and the rest of Team Seven just blinked before Sakura bopped Naruto on the head.

"You baka! You don't just tell the Hokage 'No'! Show some respect!" She didn't quite yell at him. Naruto just rubbed his head before speaking.

"OK! I respectfully decline your requests," he said and took a step away from Sakura incase she decided to bop him again. She didn't, but Kakashi did.

"Ow! Fucking Hell! Is this Beat-The-Blonde-Kid Day or something?!"

Everyone ignored him as Kakashi spoke to the Sandaime, "Forgive my subordinate, Sandaime-sama. He had one too many bowls of Sweet Ramen this morning."

Too everyone's surprise the reply from the aged Hokage was, "No need for forgiveness, Kakashi. I was waiting for one of the teams to break under the D-ranked missions. I had actually thought it would be the Yamanaka girl, but Naruto was my second choice." Under the table, Sarutobi passed Iruka a wad of cash and a note saying 'Damn Your Student Personality Knowledge.'

"OK, the only C-class mission we have is an escort mission," Iruka explained, but no one was really listening. Kakashi was reading his book, Naruto was grinning from ear to ear and plotting out how he was going to save a beautiful Diclonius princess and when she was awed by his powerful skill she would thank him with the treasure of the kingdom and her hand in marriage( It keeps going, but let's stop here), and Sakura and Sasuke were stunned that Naruto of all people actually got them a higher ranked mission.

When they finally started listening again, it was because Tazuna, an old man in a straw hat and that smelled like booze, came in and insulted the gennin. Surprizingly, when he insulted their skills it was not Naruto or Sakura that acted in anger. The old man found a kunai sticking between his toes in his left sandle and Sasuke's arm was still at the point from where he let fly the throwing knife.

"Hmm... Well, even if my students are ill equipped for anything we come across I am a jounin, if they can't take care of it I most likely can, but I have faith in my students," Kakashi said to the old man who was now trying unsuccessfully to pull the kunai out of his sandle. To his students he ordered them to prepare for a months journey to the Land of Waves.

---- About Six hours later on the road To Wave----+

Naruto was ruffling through his pack, looking for one thing or another, when he noticed the puddle. It was too dry of late to have a puddle, so only one conclusion came to mind._ Somebody must've really had to go..._

His sensei had come to a completely different conclusion upon seeing the puddle and prepared a seal-less Kawarimi, assured that as the Highest chakra emitter of the group he would be seen as the biggest threat and they would use the element of surprise to take him out before he could do any damage to them or hinder their assault.

Naruto stopped breathing through his nose as they passed, not wanting to smell the scent of what he thought the puddle actually was.

His assumption was proven wrong when, after about ten yards away from the puddle, two men exploded out of it. They acted almost too quickly to follow, wrapping the bladed chain attached to both men's gauntlets around Kakashi and pulling hard on it, ripping him to pieces or so it would seem.

Naruto may have missed the ninja in the puddle, but he clearly saw Kakashi use Kawarimi to get away from the deadly attack.

"One down," The two men said together before charging at Naruto. When they came within the range of his Vectors, Naruto prepared to strike with lethal force, focusing his Vectors on severing their lower halves from the torso, but had to call them back to him when Sasuke got in his line of fire.

Naruto almost growled, but instead decided to yell at Sasuke, "You dumbass! You got in my way, Baka!"

Sasuke ignored him as he proceeded to beat the hell out of the twin ninja. Eventually they knocked him aside and went for Tazuna and Sakura who was guarding him. Both Naruto and Sasuke dashed into their path, blocking their pink haired teammate and the client from harm.

Before two nin could even get within ten feet, they were quite suddenly caught in a headlock by Team Seven's silver haired sensei.

"The three of you did very well," Kakashi said somewhat appraisingly. As he moved to tie up the two nin he noticed the sharpened tips of the gauntlet fingers on the ground._ One of the benefits of having vectors. A weapon with a blade that will never become dull._ He remembered what Itachi had told him once.

"Now then, would you care to explain to us why you lied about this mission, Tazuna-san?" Kakashi faced the highly persperating bridge builder.

After a lengthy explanation, and a pitiful pitty play, Kakashi decided to leave it up to his students.

"Why even bother asking?" Naruto said arms crossed over his chest, "This is the kind of shit I've been lookin' forward to since I heard Sensei's stories."

"I'm with the dobe," Sasuke said simply. Sakura nodded as well.

"Well, I guess it's your lucky day, Tazuna-san. C'mon, it should take another day or so to reach Wave Country," Kakashi stated as he buried his nose in his porno once more.

---- Roughly eighteen hours later ----+

"HIT THE DECK!" Kakashi yelled, pulling Tazuna to the ground with him. Sasuke and Sakura followed suit, but Naruto was just confused... Until he turned around. Heading directly at him at deadly velocity was a giant cleaver, spining at 'Too-Fucking-Many' RPM's. Luckily though, Naruto's vectors acted on instinct, knocking the blade off target and into a tree to the left of him.

"Holy Shit!" Naruto shouted staring at the blade. Suddenly a man landed on the handle of it and started chucling maniacally.

"You've got some interesting brats... Copy Cat Kakashi," the man's voice drifted down to the team. He was about to continue on, but a certain blonde beat him.

"Hey Asshole! Watch where you're throwing that butter knife! I almost got hit!" Naruto was waving his fist in the air at the ex-Mist nin. Zabuza, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna, and even Haku, hiding in the distance to observe the battle, sweat dropped.

"Yes, well... Moving on. What can we do for you, Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said. Another chuckle was heard and, faster than the gennin could track, he appeared on top of a nearby lake with his sword strapped to his back.

"So you know about me? I'm flattered. Now if you'll just kindly hand over the old man I'll let you leave here alive."

"No can do," Kakashi said and lifted his hitai-ate, "I've been assigned to protect him."

"Oh, You flatter me more, Kakashi, brining out your Sharingan so early in the fight," that caught Sasuke's attention, but he knew that now was not the best time to question it.

Naruto's instincts flared as the killing intent rose around them. When the fog rolled in he had to concentrate very hard to keep his Vectors from ripping his team apart. They were twitchin' 'n ichtin' to do some damage. He was so focused on keeping his Vectors in check that he didn't even register the small fight between the two jounin until he heard Kakashi shouting for them to get away.

He took a second to take in his surroundings and then just grinned.

"No way, Scarecrow!" He said loudly, "If we leave you behind that makes us less than trash, right guys?" The other members of team seven nodded.

Zabuza just smirked as he made a clone to go after the genin. Immagine his surprise when it suddenly melted back into water before it could even reach the shore. He was even more greatly surprised when he felt multiple objects bite into his arm as if they were shot out of a cannon. He cursed and retracted his hand from the water prison.

Forgetting about Kakashi for a moment he made a mad dash at the grinning blonde gennin. Kakashi appeared before him and pressed his kunai against the blade of Zabuza's sword.

"I am your opponent, Zabuza," he said in a dark tone to the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Naruto and his teammates watched in amazement as Kakashi.

"Uchiha," Naruto said in a tone more serious than either Sasuke or Sakura had heard him before, "Watch this fight. Don't look away if it kills you. You will learn what a true master of the Sharingan can do," he paused as two dragons of water clashed together, "He does not simply copy the jutsu he sees. He takes them and trains with them, practices and practices until he can use them better than the one he took the technique from. If you think strength merely comes from having special eyes then you are doomed to fail your goal. You will never kill Itachi." Finally Kakashi used a large blast of water to disable Zabuza and the battle was quite obviously over.

Unfortunately, before Naruto could see the actual end of Zabuza's life he felt a prick in his neck and fell over unconscious.

While his teammates and sensei fretted over him, the nin who knocked him out quickly gathered up Zabuza and beat a retreat into the trees.

---- Some time later at Tazuna's house ----+

Naruto slowly came into consciousness and saw two black as coal eyes.

"RAAAPE!!"

Sasuke jumped so high he nearly drove his skull through the ceiling. Sakura, Kakashi, Tazuna, and everyone else within earshot came running to see what the ruckus was about.

Immagine their surprise when they came into the room to see a dent in the ceiling, Sasuke sporting a rather large bump on his head, and Naruto trying to mold himself into a corner of the room to stay as far away from Sasuke as possible. Kakashi took in the sight and sighed. This would probably be an interesting explanation.

"OK, what happened?"

"That fucker was trying to molest me!" Naruto almost shouted.

"I was not, Dumbass! You started moaning in your sleep!"

"So you tried to kiss me!?"

"No! I thought you were trying to say something so I got closer to listen, you moron!"

"OK, OK. Settle down you two. Naruto I don't think Sasuke was really trying to molest you," Kakashi said trying to put an end to this nonsense.

"Yeah... well... I still don't trust him. I ain't sharing a room with him," Naruto said and grabbed all of his things and hurriedly found another room to use.

"Um, Naruto," Kakashi tapped his students shoulder as he began to lay out his futon, "This is the room I'm using."

"Well, I'm using it now. Go share a room with the Ero-Uchiha, show him your book," and he used his vectors to forcibly remove his sensei from the room, throwing all the copies of Icha Icha he found all over the room out of the room with him.

Later that night at dinner Naruto watched Sasuke with a cautious eye, Sakura and Sasuke both glared at Naruto for his accusations, and the rest of them tried to ignore the tense atmosphere. The kid, Inari, had prepared a really angsty speach for them earlier, but now he didn't really feel like giving it, he just didn't feel like the message would get through to the rookie ninja.

---- The next day ----+

The three students stood infront of their teacher, who Naruto realized about fiveminutes ago was on crutches, waiting for him to instruct them on... something. For thirty minutes they just stood their, waiting for him to say or do something besides read that stupid little book of his.

"WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING ALREADY!!" Naruto finally yelled at his sensei.

Kakashi finally put his book away and looked at his students. "Today we will learn how to climb trees."

Sasuke was just about to make a complaint about that not being something to help them grow stronger, but Naruto spoke first, "Aw, c'mon! That is too damn easy! Give us something hard. Like climbin' a mountain with a boulders roped to each of our limbs. Make us use our chakra to juggle kunai without getting cut. Have us run from here to Wind country and back before dinner three times a day. Anything but tree climbin'."

"Hmm, but this is a jounin level technique to practice chakra control."

"Jounin level my ass! Maybe it's jounin level for Sasuke, but it's still an easy technique! Give me a real challenge!"

Sasuke growled at him and Sakura bopped Naruto on the head. Just as she was about to reprimand him verbally for insulting Sasuke she was cut off by him whacking her on the head in return.

"Don't like it, do ya?!" he said to her almost growling, "Well neither do I, so knock it the fuck off!"

"Well, anyways, I wont be making any changes to the training regiment so get busy climbing these trees with out your hands," Kakashi said then walked off.

Naruto flipped him off as he walked away then began running up and down one of the trees infront of him, using his chakra to stick to it. The other two saw how he did it and began practicing themselves.

Later that day found the three ninja in training eating dinner again. This time Inari decided to follow through with his angsty speech. When it was done only two people didn't lookat him with a hint of sadness for him. They were Kakashi, who was reading his book and Naruto who was giving him a flat look.

"You done now? I'm hungry and it's hard to eat with people whining at you about how bad their life has been," He then picked up a plate, "And by the way I can and will stop Gatou. I'll kill him if I have to and I don't care about what some snot nose kid who hasn't even begun to see the darker side of the world says about it being hopeless. So shut up, sit down, eat your foot and when you're full give your mom a hug for makin' the food and give your gramps a hug for trying help you miserable little village and go to bed... maybe it'll help you feel better." And then Naruto put food on the plate and set it down in front of the kid.

"I'm goin' to be out training. If I don't come back don't worry," Naruto said as he headed to the door. He ignored the sniffles comin' from the kid he had yelled at. He supposed in another situation he might feel sorry for the kid, might even encourage him. But right now he just saw the kid as a whiny little shit who didn't know the meaning of pain.

Naruto shook away the darker memories of his past and moved deeper into the forest train, hoping to work himself to the point he was too tired to even think.

---- End Chapter two----+

A/N: If you're one of my avid readers, you'll notice that I'm updating my stories in rapid succession this fine evening. It's because you guys deserve it for waiting so long. Next up is something that I'll decide upon.


End file.
